Seeking Sanosuke
by enblackink
Summary: Kenshin fumbles through courtship rituals.
1. Prologue

**SEEKING SANOSUKE**

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is a product of Nobuhiro Watsuki that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Himura Kenshin + Sagara Sanosuke.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Prologue: Meiji 10:**

* * *

Himura Kenshin lay flat on his back gazing up at the ceiling of his room. Tucked behind his head, no doubt tangled in his shaggy red mane were his fingers slowly massaging his aching cranium. And what could cause such a thing to happen so late? What pondering of what subject could inspire sleepless nights, and a slightly wistful smile to half form?

The next battle maybe? But no, the Battousai inside of him currently slept and Himura Kenshin did not relish the thrill of battle. Perhaps a woman then, maybe Kamiya Kaoru, she was . . . _inevitable_, however, lovely enough, if one went for the violent, disturbingly _mannish_ type. Still and all, when Kenshin allowed her image to come to mind the most it stirred was a distinctly protective, brotherly feeling, not something to stay up nights worrying over. Megumi then, there walked one _foxy_ lady after all? Himura Kenshin did not disagree with the logic presented to him; Takani Megumi was indeed beautiful . . . just not his type either. If he were smart - and Kenshin claimed no such thing for fear that his master's desire to dispute it would reach from Kyoto to his current home - he would have thoughts of Sekihara Tae keeping him from his dreams. But no, it was not a well-off businesswoman with the much treasured talent of cooking. And there just had be something wrong with him, for indeed, the next person on his list, with the barest thought, barest trace of a name set his loins afire. Caused the dopey grin on his face to bloom, and twisted him onto his side, as he disentangled his fingers from his hair to wrap them around his waist.

**Sagara Sanosuke**

_Shit_

Himura Kenshin bit his lip in contrition. He didn't need anybody, he stayed with Miss Kaoru to protect her for now, he'd soon leave; others would need his assistance. He'd even packed up once to go, but then, that thrice-damned ex-gangster's face illuminated his mind like a lamp burning in darkness and he just couldn't. Couldn't be alone with him day in a day out, and not in the slightest, at least four or five times a day jump his erotic bones; couldn't be without him either.

**Master was right, you are stupid**.

_Perhaps_. But what was he to do now?

_Sagara Sanosuke_ - Kenshin shifted uncomfortably in his bed hoping the dirty thoughts that name triggered would soon dissipate. _Sagara Sanosuke_ wasn't likely to want him back, which made things easier didn't it? Or because Sano had claimed that he would follow him when he left mean, perhaps he'd read it wrong? And if that were the case, it was decided then. The beating of his heart sped up at that prospect of _swordplay_ with the object of his thoughts; he had no intention of losing this battle . . . but didn't exactly know how to go about winning it either.

_Sagara Sanosuke_, Kenshin shivered, and stifled a moan from emerging deep within his throat; allowed small hands to slip down his torso to other areas in dire need of their attentions. _I don't believe it, I haven't had a crush in years_. He'd only been in love once before . . . Himura Kenshin supposed he could fumble through it just one more time.


	2. Chapter 1

**SEEKING SANOSUKE**

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is a product of Nobuhiro Watsuki that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Himura Kenshin + Sagara Sanosuke.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

Chapter 1:: Meiji 10, Tokyo/1864 Kyoto ::

* * *

_Perhaps it's only second nature for a man to know when a woman enters a room. And perhaps on some basic level he'd even absently note how beautiful or hideous a woman she is just by the crowds' reaction. That said the young redhead sitting at the table at a small restuarant did not need to turn and see her, her affect was that palpable. But maybe he was too involved with his sake to notice; wondering why it didn't taste as it should, though he'd never been too particular about the taste in the first place. His master had once said : _ In spring, cherry blossoms by night. In summer, the stars. In autumn, the full moon. In winter, the snow. These are always enough to make sake delicious. If it tastes bad, that's proof that there's something sick inside you._ The young redhead did not need to be told what the sickness within himself was either; the reason why sake tasted like blood . . . and everything reeked of it. _

_". . . we're Aizu patriots! We risk our lives day and night for the common people! Drinking with us is the least you could do to thank us." _

Ah yes, the girl . . .

_"Aizu is on the Bakufu side, stupid." He'd said it automatically, before he'd even registered what the two ruffians behind him had said. He'd had no intention of getting involved, honestly, feeling that a woman who would brave a place such as this wouldn't do so unless she could take care of herself. But supposing she couldn't? And he didn't know what it was about her, but she didn't smell like blood._

* * *

Kenshin soaked another shirt before hanging it up on the line. All day he'd been searching his memories for a way to tell Sanosuke how he felt about him and had come up with nothing! He didn't kill people anymore so the 'rain of blood' line was completely obsolete. There was no way in hell he'd ever faint intentionally; that wasn't an option. Plus there was no guarentee that Sano - that jerk - would catch him. _Sake?_ Well there was an idea, but he couldn't hold anywhere near as much as that drunkard and was more than likely to make an ass of himself.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru wondered, she'd been passing by and happened to notice the serious expression upon the samurai's face.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru, I'm alright," Kenshin hurried to assure . . .

**Inevitable . . .**

_Perhaps, but not now_.

With a dubious look upon her face Kamiya Kaoru moved off to other chores calling over her shoulder, "Please go out later and get some tofu."

Kenshin's quick mind immediately picked up on that order and devised a plan. Since Sanosuke was absent from the dojo that meant there was a chance that he was at home, and if not there, in town. Grinning at the possibilities, Kenshin hurriedly finished the laundry and grabbed the wooden bowl used for tofu. He'd just swing by Sano's on his way. And on the off chance that he was home . . . and alone . . . Kenshin's cheeks burned.

* * *

. . . So he wasn't there. It wasn't as if Kenshin were disappointed or anything. The ex-gangster was bound to show up sooner or later. Leaving the quarters where Sanosuke lived, Kenshin allowed himself to ponder his situation a little more. Had he been struck with a sudden case of love or lust exactly since the 'Zanza' had come into his life? They would have been friends, yes . . . eventually . . . once their issues had been worked out. And he was friends with Yahiko and Kaoru without romantic attachments; the former being too young and the latter . . . the latter being the inevitable latter. On that line of thought, was he being selfish to want Sanosuke knowing that Kaoru would command his attention someday?

No easy answer was forthcoming, Kenshin dismissed it as irrelevent for the moment.

* * *

_After making the blood rain down on her and stuttering a way into his home at an inn, the beautiful woman with the raven hair framing her face and ebony eyes hiding her secrets, quite easily slipped into his routine. The routine wherein he avoided her like tuberculosis and asked her to leave repeatedly and she persisted in staying. Often she was referred to as 'The Battousai's Woman' and the redhead just a frequently wondered what kind of lady was she to allow them to say such things without dispute; for she never said anything contrary to their claims and those endless inky pools never dishonored her thoughts_.

* * *

Kenshin accepted the tofu from the vendor and dished out a few coins in payment. Admittedly he'd been wasting time in the small town waiting for Sano to make an appearance. One would think that an adorable, jobless, slacker like him wouldn't have so many things to do considering his limited budget, but here Sanosuke was shooting perfectly sound logic to a perverse hell. Perhaps when he found him - _if_ he found him - he'd invite Sanosuke over to the dojo for lunch since it was obvious he wouldn't invite himself like any other normal freeloader.

Continuing down the dirt road Kenshin carefully took each step so as not to spill the tofu water. Kaoru was already going to be upset at his skylacking without an explanation of why he didn't have any food to show for it. The foot that happened to have been thinking along the lines of the samurai couldn't have agreed more as it was suddenly thrust out before Kenshin's feet. Predictably, whether the samurai was conscious of it or not, Kenshin tripped with a pathetic "_Oro!_" issuing from his throat as he fell, caring not for how he landed, but the tofu still sloshing around in the bowl. He landed on his stomach, classic fish-out-of-water pose, with the tofu safe from harm, still held up by his hands. "Oroooo . . ." And somehow hearing _his_ husky laughter made the dust creeping down into some very personal areas worth while. "Sano?"

"Sorry, couldn't stop myself," the ex-gangster offered in explanation. He took the tofu bowl from Kenshin and helped him stand. The samurai dusted off his white hakama and plum hued kimono giving Sagara Sanosuke a pleasant smile. Nevermind the circumstances, he was finally able to see him after a long day of anticipation . . . But how was he suppose to act around him now that he'd sorted out his feelings for him?

* * *

_She'd been doing a nice thing for him; covering his slightly chilled sleeping body with her lilac shawl. However, something a person should never do is sneak up on a half-crazy killer, good intentions or not. He had awoke all at once and had his sword at her throat before she could move. They stayed frozen like that for a moment. _

_She'd once asked him, that if she'd been carrying a sword, would he have killed her? He hadn't been able to answer her at that time, but then in the moment it took for his sanity to return to him, his answer came in his pushing her away from his blade and burying it in his left handguard instead. He'd expected her to be as distraught about it as he was, but those ebony eyes hadn't blinked, hadn't betrayed her fright if indeed she had been frightened. She'd merely, as calmly as she'd approached the first time, laid her shawl across his lap. _

_"Let me stay here awhile . . ."_

* * *

He'd allowed it then so, perhaps it was that simple. All he had to do was tell Sanosuke he wanted to stay with him and if he were anything like _her_ . . . or maybe more like _he'd_ been back in the day, then he should receive a yes in answer.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sanosuke suddenly demanded. He pressed the tofu bowl into unprepared hands and snickered quietly as Kenshin fumbled with it. "You're cooking." Sanosuke shoved his hands into his pockets tightening the fabric over his butt as he moved on down the road.

An appraising eyebrow lifted, and a smile tugged at the samurai's lips as the wind picked up at that moment, lifting Sano's white jacket and allowing Kenshin to appreciate the view. "_Sagara Sanosuke . . . very nice . . ._"

"What are you muttering?" Kenshin's eyes guiltily jerked to meet Sano's. He knew his cheeks were the same color as his hair; the brawler merely blinked at his discomfiture. "Gonna feed me or what?"

Kenshin nodded and quickly caught up to him. As it would appear, he was developing a serious case of duckling syndrome when it came to one, _Sagara Sanosuke_.

* * *

_Something was wrong. Usually Katsu's rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep by now. He looked down on his best friend, whom was cuddling to his side. Katsu's good shoulder was pressed to the floor, the injured one wrapped around Sano's stomach. Katsu's face was buried in his neck and the usual ration of drool trickled down his chest to parts unseen; he found that comforting, especially considering that he'd nearly lost Katsu that day. And not only Katsu either, his thoughts turned to his idol. _Boss Sagara_ . . . _

_Making a quick decision he shrugged out of Katsu's sleep hold with some difficulty and crossed the rooms of the Simo Suwa base to stand uncertainly before the object of his obsession. Sagara was sleeping, glossy black hair falling into his closed eyes, his jaw slack, and moist lips slightly parted. _Is he a drooler too_? Sano wondered. It would surprise Katsu to know that he and Boss Sagara had that in common. _

_Those dreamy eyes opened and blinked as they focused on him. "Can't sleep?" that soft tenor, husky with sleep murmured. Sanosuke shook his head negatively. A soft little indulgent sigh escaped Souzou's lips before he raised his blanket. "Come on." _

Boss Sagara . . ._ Sanosuke scurried beneath the offered blanket before his boss changed his mind. He wrapped his arms around Sagara's waist and laid his head on his Sagara's bare chest. _Someday you'll be all mine . . . When I grow up_. Souzou loosely allowed an arm to fall around his charge and kissed his forehead as they settled in for sleep. _

_"Good night little one." _

_He was already drifting in his dreams . . . Tomorrow he'd ask Boss Sagara if he'd stay with him always . . . _

"Ne, Boss, when we get our freedom, even a farmer's son like me will be able to have a last name?"

"Yeah"

"Do you mind if I have your last name, Sagara? Huh, Boss, what do you think?"

"Sagara Sanosuke . . . That's no good. It sounds funny."

_Sagara Souzou had been smiling as he'd said that. Though he hadn't said yes, he hadn't said no either._

* * *

Sanosuke shot up from his futon and out of his dream damp with sweat, eyes dripping with tears. What had . . ?

'_Sanosuke . . ._'

He glanced around his small room anxiously; that soft sexy tenor . . .

'_Sanosuke . . ._'

An apparition of his body and face wavered into existance just before him. His kindness in his dark eyes, glossy hair blowing in wind that did not exist, Sekihoutai redband dancing with the flailing strands, still just as handsome as Sanosuke remembered.

"Boss . . ." Sanosuke gasped.

'_Don't you think its time you let me go?_'

"No. Never. I did that once and look what happened."

Sagara Souzou bowed his head and sighed tiredly. '_Don't be stubborn. The Battousai . . ._'

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke interrupted irritably, "he's not the battousai any . . . you set me up . . ." his voice trailed off as a gentle smile played about his boss's lips, and Sano realized he was about to attack a ghost over Himura Kenshin.

'_Never far from your thoughts is he? And he loves you, you saw that in how he cooked for you this afternoon_'.

"It wasn't all that great," Sanosuke stated.

'_Perhaps, but that's not the point and you know it_', Souzou murmured. He sighed again, supposing that he should be flattered that someone loved him with such single-minded fervor though he was gone. By chance, he'd made a mistake in saving Sanosuke's life; he'd thought that because Sanosuke was young he should live. In truth the boy had died that day too. Sanosuke may have stopped actively hating the world, but he still hated himself and that was why Sagara Souzou knew what Sanosuke's reply to his logic would be. _You could give him a chance_.

"I want no one but you." Sanosuke wrapped his arms around himself in poor substitution of how his boss had held him that night at the base, and lay back down on his worn futon. He loved but one man, and he didn't need to try again; especially with someone who would leave him of his own volition eventually.


	3. Chapter 2

**SEEKING SANOSUKE**

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is a product of Nobuhiro Watsuki that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Himura Kenshin + Sagara Sanosuke, Himura Kenshin + Tomoe Yukishiro.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Chapter 2:: Meiji 10, Tokyo/1868 Kyoto ::**

* * *

Sekihara Tae wiped her hands on her apron as she stepped outside her restaurant. Inhaling the morning air and absorbing the warm sunlight, she smiled and thought how soon she'd have to open her restaurant for the morning patrons. Glancing around to see if anyone else was up this early, Tae paused and blinked as autumn red hair filled her vision and array of . . . "Flowers, Kenshin? . . ."

Himura Kenshin paused and fought down a blush. "Ahh . . . Good morning, Miss Tae." _Great . . . what's she doing up this early_? he wondered, conveniently forgetting about the Akabeko.

" . . . for Kaoru?" the businesswoman continued, completely ignoring Kenshin's greeting, knowing he was trying to change the subject; he was particularly accomplished at doing that too.

"Umm . . . Miss Tae . . ." _Now how to get out of this one . . ._? "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Miss Kaoru."

"Of course not!" Tae gushed to assure, amazed that the shy samurai was making advances so quickly. _He must truly be smitten with her . . ._ Remembering her restaurant and the food she had yet to prepare, Tae turned, promising one last time, "Don't worry Kenshin, your secret is safe with me . . ." She giggled excitedly and for some reason Kenshin didn't believe her.

_Wonderful . . .where am I going to find the money for another prearranged bouquet?_ He'd asked Kaoru for the loan in the first place!

* * *

_The future Kogorou Ikumatsu laughed gaily after Himura Battousai finished relating his dilemma. True, her lover had told her of Himura's troubles earlier, but hearing 'the Battousai' of all people stutter and blush about his __woman_ just tickled her in ways she just couldn't understand. Himura was barely more than a boy and this merely reminded her of that. "So, you would like to get something nice for her, hm? I'm sure we can think of something. Hmm . . . there's perfume . . ." 

_"White Plum . . ." Himura murmured, catching Ikumatsu's attention immediately. "She has lots of it," the boy rushed to say and blushed yet again. _

_"I think its sweet that you know what kind of perfume she wears, Katsura has never noticed such things," Ikumatsu's smile was soft and pleased which made Himura fidget in his seat and fight another blush off with the utmost determination. As it would appear, he'd committed yet another faux pas when it came to being a man among men. One being he'd had no idea how to make love, and the next, noticing the little nuances about the opposite sex. Mentally sighing, he waited for Ikumatsu to finish listing off the things women liked to receive, wishing he'd just sent 'his lady' away as was his first impulses._

* * *

Kenshin tapped on the door lightly and patiently waited for it to open. He knew that in coming this early Sagara Sanosuke would have to be home, if not awake; he was not disappointed in his assumptions. Without preamble, he shoved the bouquet into Sanosuke's arms and waited. It had worked once before, it should again.

"Na . . . Kenshin, what's this for?" the sleepy brawler questioned waving the flowers around by the stems and then using them to stifle a yawn. He hadn't slept well the night previous at all, though he couldn't exactly remember what had kept him up.

The samurai sighed, this wasn't going the way it was supposed to. Sanosuke didn't look flattered or even particularly happy with his offering. Perhaps he'd missed a step or something. "I thought you'd like them . . . de gozaru . . ." the redhead murmured, shoulders slumping dejectedly. _Damn, I can't afford to keep making these mistakes. I don't make what I use to_.

The brawler sighed, irritably giving the bouquet another good shake before pointing at Kenshin with it. "No, I meant, why flowers?"

"'Cause I didn't think you'd appreciate a kimono . . ." Kenshin answered offhandedly, already considering what else he could give as an acceptable . . . well . . . 'dower' in a since of the word. Perhaps he would join forces with the Ishin Government for a while; just until he could pay off a new zanba sword for Sanosuke anyway.

"No, Kenshin, why are you _giving_ me flowers?"

"Oro?" Kenshin queried thinking that recooperating and trying again later was a good idea. Obviously flowers hadn't expressed his feelings blatantly enough.

"Don't you dare, 'oro' me. And what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Sanosuke demanded.

"Umm . . ." briefly Kenshin considered lying but knew he was terrible at that kind of thing and Sanosuke would see right through it. He twiddled his fingers together and gnawed on his bottom lip, thinking of another way of phrasing his answer, but coming up with nothing, shrugged carelessly and replied, "confessing my love for you . . ."

The wooden door slammed in his face.

Kenshin smiled.

Sanosuke hadn't given back the flowers.

* * *

_Confessing my love for you . . ._

'What the hell is wrong with Kenshin?' Sagara Sanosuke demanded of his four walls. Where did Kenshin get off bringing him flowers and expecting him to gush and simper and say something akin too: 'Oh, Ken-baby, I love you too, take me I'm yours?' _Piss on that_.

Thinking of earlier that day Sanosuke turned to regard the bouquet lying completely bereft on his unfolded futon. _What in hell am I suppose to do with those_? By the time he'd calmed down enough to realize that he was still holding on to Kenshin's present it was too late to give them back. Sanosuke sighed, rather deflated at the prospect of that ditzy redhead taking his mistake as encouragement. He briefly considered running by the dojo and giving the flowers to the Missy but then decided against it. Kenshin would be there, and he did not want to see him at the moment. He could take them to Megumi and claim them to be a peace offering, but knew that vixen would take it entirely the wrong way and he'd have two ducklings tagging along after him vice the one. And besides. . . as stupid as it was; as _pathetic_ as it was; no one had ever given him flowers before, and he was discovering he liked the idea . . .

He moved to his bed and picked up the bouquet, a slight smile on his face. _Damned, bothersome redhead . . ._

Yes, he definitely liked the idea a lot, and he had every intention of keeping them.

* * *

Walking down the dirt road to the slightly less than savory establishments of the small town, Sanosuke finally deigned speak to his petite redheaded shadow. "Kenshin, you don't even like gambling."

"I never said that, I said it was illegal . . ." the shadow began somewhat defensively.

"And so is that sakaba sword of yours . . ." Sanosuke argued.

"Do I go around pointing out all your faults . . .?" Kenshin queried, his voice small.

"Yeah, and that's another thing. When are you gonna quit following me around like this?" Sanosuke paused in his trek to the Shuueiya to glare significantly at the samurai trailing at his side taking two steps to his one.

"I could come in handy . . ."

"Doing what, passing out drinks and fan dancing?"

Kenshin shrugged, "If you say."

Aggravated, Sanosuke sighed and kicked at the rocks in the road. "You just aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

Kenshin shook his head negatively and somehow resisted the urge to quack.

* * *

_He bore the sword with ease as he tried to keep up with Boss Sagara's steps and look important at the same time. Carrying a second sword on the opposite side, Katsu shared in his struggles. True, his best friend had been a little miffed that he'd left him to sleep with Sagara that night weeks ago, but was slowly getting over it. He was glad he hadn't mentioned the name thing to Katsu though, he was sure that the other boy wouldn't talk to him again if he knew. _

_They'd come to a town and since it was a slow day Boss had said they could take a breather and made their way to a small pub for a drink. The Sekihoutai sat down at the various tables and were waited on immediately. Boss Sagara sat in a corner with left and right hand number-one-followers beside him. "Hungry?" he'd asked. _

_Katsu and he had nodded enthusiastically, cheering, "Ramen! Ramen!" _

_Sagara had smiled that indulgent but beautiful smile at them and then addressed their waitress with a wink. "Two ramen and a cup of tea." _

_The girl had batted her eyes coquettishly, "For you," she'd purred, "Ten and this . . ." Without further introduction she'd leaned down and captured Sagara's lips with her red rouged ones. Boss hadn't pushed her away. _

_Shocked and angry, the strangled sounds issued from dual throats was lost in the raucous laughter of the other Sekihoutai members as they cheered their boss on. Unable to listen or watch, with wide-eyed hurt they'd shoved away from the table and blindly ran from the establishment. _

_He and Katsu had found a narrow alley to themselves and sat together fighting tears cause that was less than manly. Katsu had been upset because Boss had kissed her, and he, thinking how unfair it was that Boss hadn't said no to his proposal but yet had kissed that woman without a by-your-leave. Boss didn't kiss them on the mouth, so he shouldn't with her either. _

_A search had been carried out and though they'd heard their fellow Sekihou members calling for them he and Katsu hadn't surfaced. It was only later that they were found, and Boss had managed to squeeze himself into the parochial opening. _

_"Katsuhiro, Sanosuke," he'd began in that calm voice of his that bordered on patronizing at the time. He and Katsu had no desire to be placated with pretty words; that didn't make what he'd done excusable. They'd glowered at him and Sagara had nodded. In response to their cold welcome he'd bowed his head, and murmured, "I'm sorry."_


	4. Chapter 3

**SEEKING SANOSUKE**

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is a product of Nobuhiro Watsuki that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Himura Kenshin + Sagara Sanosuke, Himura Kenshin + Tomoe Yukishiro.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Chapter 3 :: Meiji 10 ::

* * *

**

Inside the Shuueiya men were gathered around the dice, cheering as the numbers they called made or broke them. A dark figure in the back slurped a small cup of sake and shot murderous glances at the latest winner; a man with evil on his back. He'd been winning all afternoon and the dark figure's pockets were suffering for it.

Sagara Sanosuke was extremely lucky today, and somewhat grudging about placing credit where it was entirely due because that would mean that Kenshin had indeed come in handy without taking off his clothes. He shot a glance at the short redhead from the corner of his eye. For a guy that had whined about his gambling habits that first time, he was sure getting into it now.

Himura Kenshin was smiling his usual squinch-eyed smile and calling out numbers using that wonderful Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu logic which never failed when it came to ratios. Perhaps he'd found a more reasonable gift to Sanosuke; making him money so he could finally pay his rent on time for once.

"Next one Kenshin," the gambler questioned slinging an arm around him.

Kenshin felt his temperature rise and mind go blank for a second. _He's willingly touching me . . ._ "Five-six split."

The dealer called out, "a five and six, you're on a roll!"

Kenshin looked to Sanosuke for approval and was rewarded with a less than irritated look from him. In that one little moment the samurai swelled with nothing but happiness. Sanosuke was beginning to tolerate his presence in that way, perhaps they'd be more than friends and combat companions sooner rather than later. Perhaps he did need something more than just that to keep him happy in this life. Discreetly placing a hand on Sanosuke's knee and leaning further into his unwitting embrace Kenshin whispered so that only the younger man could hear, "Sano I . . ."

"Am going to say the next one, great. What is it?" Sano interrupted knowing very well what the swordsman was going to say and not wanting to hear it at that moment. He was having fun. He removed his arm from Kenshin's shoulders, much to Kenshin's consternation.

"Snake eyes. But Sano . . ." the redhead began, leaning further onto his lap to try and capture his eyes. Whether Sano liked it or not, Kenshin was going to say his piece.

"I say you're cheating," a dark voice snarled. The cup of sake was slammed on the floor so hard that it cracked and broke apart. Obviously, it was a newcomer that didn't know that everyone at the Shuueiya were friends and no one ever really won big or loss big, so it wasn't serious as long you weren't broke.

"Sagara Sanosuke does not cheat," the brawler stated, his voice low, knowing a fight was coming just from the looks of the man. Tall, slight of build, dark cloak around his shoulders. As he spoke he stood from his seated position and the covering parted revealing a scabbard at the man's side. The sword tip was instantly at Sanosuke's throat.

"Well I say you are. You'd better move out of the way, boy." The man growled, gesturing toward Kenshin.

The redhead's wide violet eyes narrowed.

Sanosuke grinned and cracked his knuckles expectantly. He hadn't had a good fight in awhile, and this one may just get interesting. He moved to rise to his feet still smiling, "O . . ."

The sound of steel on steel barely registered as the rest of Sanosuke's words caught in his throat. Kenshin's blade had knocked away the other's before he'd even seen him move and the man was on the ground clutching his injured sword arm, looking at the small redhead in complete awe.

_This man dared try and hurt what is _mine . . .

Kenshin raised his sakabatou again expectantly. "Get. Up." he snarled and flipped the sword over. He would destroy this man, death reflected in the cold glimmer of amber eyes.

His normally happy exterior had been chased away and his voice _felt_ frigid to all those who heard it. Any normal person would be shitting in his pants facing such an opponent, Sanosuke's friends were certainly looking at the usually quiet and non-tempered redhead in a new light. The challenger had certainly made a mess of the front of his pants and promptly scrambled out the establishment. Sagara Sanosuke however . . . was just as pissed.

Seeing that his quarry was going to get away Kenshin launched after him, though only managed one step before . . .

"_KENSHIN . . ._"

Instantly said rurouni's battle aura faded and he slowly turned to face the object of his affection wincing at his tone. "Oro . . .?"

" . . . you asshole!" Standing, Sanosuke brushed pass Kenshin knocking his slight form to the floor and angrily breezed out of the Shuuieya.

"Sano!" Kenshin called after him as he scurried to his feet and sheathed his sword before racing off after the ex-gangster, unmindful of the knowing smirks on Sano's friend's faces. He'd hadn't been able to stop himself, he'd seen that Sano was in danger right before his nose and just couldn't sit there . . . Sanosuke had to understand that, he'd just flipped. "Sano!" finally catching up to the younger man Kenshin placed a consolatory hand on his shoulder to halt his steps.

Sanosuke shrugged it off jerkily. "Not now Kenshin . . ."

_Okay, perhaps he didn't understand_. "But Sano . . ."

"Kenshin . . ." Sanosuke turned to face him, looking into his now lavender eyes as if searching for something. "What do you want from me? What could I possibly do for you?"

Trying to keep the slightly greedy look from his face, violet eyes gave Sano's body a once over before he'd even realized it.

"Hell no," the brunette stated adamantly, recognising that look for what it was.

"But Sano . . . I just want to be with you de gozaru yo."

"Why! I don't need you to protect me . . ."

"I'm sorry about that Sano, I just reacted . . ."

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO REACT!" Sanosuke growled.

"BUT I WANT TO!" Kenshin responded just as aggressively.

"And I want to knock you into tomorrow, but see how I don't? You don't need me Kenshin and . . ."

"I do need you . . ." the redhead whispered near inaudibly.

Sanosuke didn't hear him and continued, "I. Don't. Need. You."

_Sano . . . please_ . . .

"Now just . . ."

_Don't say it . . . please don't . . ._

"Leave . . ."

_Don't leave . . ._

"Me . . ."

_Me . . ._

"Alone."

_Alone . . ._

Sanosuke turned to go and even managed one purposeful step away from Kenshin before the samurai was infront of him . . . kissing him.


	5. Chapter 4

**SEEKING SANOSUKE**

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is a product of Nobuhiro Watsuki that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Himura Kenshin + Sagara Sanosuke, Himura Kenshin + Tomoe Yukishiro.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Chapter 4:: Meiji 10 ::**

* * *

_Sanosuke . . ._

Aforementioned person shifted on his futon and pulled the blanket over his head. _Not now . . ._ he sleepily thought to himself.

_Sanosuke . . ._

_Damn it, doesn't he have anything better to do_? Sagara Sanosuke cracked an eyeball and made out his Boss's spirit slowly solidifying into a semi transparent form. He quickly closed his eye and pretended to be asleep once again.

_Sanosuke . . . don't ignore me._

Agitated, the brawler threw off his sheet to some extent knowing he wasn't quite dressed, and sat up to regard Souzou with something less than his usual adoring gaze. "Fine, fine, I'm up, now what?"

Boss Sagara smirked. _Glad you're back to normal, Sanosuke. I was just wondering . . . your first kiss . . . how was it?_

"It should have been with you," Sanosuke answered automatically, though perhaps with a tad less conviction. Being kissed on the mouth . . . a very _dangerous_ thing that. Sanosuke could quite easily see why his Boss hadn't pushed away that waitress so long ago.

_If it was with someone living, then it was as it should have been, Sanosuke_.

Vexed at Souzou's logic, Sanosuke huffed in annoyance and brought his knees up to his chest to rest his head on them. "What are you doing here . . . and so soon too?"

_When a person you care for dies a part of your soul dies with them and follows that person always. And when I look back and see that part of your soul crying, I know you need me. But since you obviously don't want to see me, perhaps your soul was crying tears of joy . . ._

"You've become a real comedian since you've passed on, Boss," Sanosuke muttered into his knees. The ghost merely smiled. "And if my soul was _crying_ as you say, then it was because I was thinking of you. It's not exactly pleasant, Boss. I mean one minute you're throwing me off a cliff, alive if not particularly well at the time, and the next I'm seeing you're head missing its body staked out and ridiculed in front of everyone . . ."

_Sanosuke . . ._

"And it doesn't get easier, Boss, I still love you, even though you're gone. And though any other person probably would have gotten over it, I can't."

_Sanosuke . . ._

"And that's another thing about you I love."

_What is?_

"The way you say my name, like it's a prayer and never shorten it."

Sagara offered a one-sided shrug in response. He'd been taught to call a man what he was named and not shorten it for it was like saying that man was less than he was. Sanosuke did not need to know that though. _Are you going to give him a chance_?

Sanosuke shook his head negatively, "No . . ." he began touching his lips briefly with a hand, gently, almost reverently in rememberance of Kenshin's own lips caressing his. "I couldn't love him like I love you, and he couldn't love me completely knowing he'll marry the Missy regardless, and that's not fair to either of us . . ."

Sagara cocked an eyebrow and crossed his ghostly arms across his chest snorting, _Bullshit_.

"Huh!" Sanosuke squawked indignantly. His boss had never cussed the entire time he'd known him. "What's that suppose to mean . . . Boss!" However Sagara Souzou was already fading from view and leaving Sanosuke to his dreams.

* * *

Himura Kenshin lay awake that night replaying the afternoon's events in his mind, never failing to shudder exitedly at its conclusion. Sanosuke hadn't pushed him away . . . but then he hadn't invited him home either . . . It would appear he'd just have to invite himself then. Firm in his conviction, Kenshin stood and quietly dressed. He and Sagara Sanosuke needed to talk. Now.

The moon's light was barricaded by the clouds when Kenshin softly knocked on Sanosuke's room door . . . repeatedly. It took a good ten minutes for the ex-ganster to open the door with a sheet haphazardly tied about his waist rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What?" he demanded.

_Irate yet again_, Kenshin thought. _Is he ever happy outside of a fight_? The samurai had thought Sanosuke would be glad to see him after that kiss they'd shared.

_Twice in one night . . ._, Sanosuke grumped silently. "Are you just going to stand there or are you here for a reason?"

Perhaps it was time for a different approach with Sagara Sanosuke. Said person had often accused him of being too nice anyway, and Kenshin was beginning to believe him. "Are you always so careless or do you intentionally ask to get the crap kicked out of you in your sleep?" the ex-hitokiri queried in the same petulant tone as Sanosuke.

"If you were out for my ass you wouldn't have knocked. And if so, you would have waited til morning if I didn't answer. The only reason I got up was because you were getting annoying."

Kenshin silently conceded that point. "Are you going to invite me in or not de gozaru . . .?"

"I don't think I will . . . de gozaru," Sanosuke answered as he plastered on a pleasant smile and closed the door in Kenshin's face for the second time in just as many days. Sano yawned tiredly and made his way back to his neglected futon. Between a restless, albeit gorgeous, spirit and that damned crazy redhead, he was not likely to get any sleep ever. He'd just resettled and gotten his sheets straightened around him, cause he hated wrinkled sheets, when he heard the door open and soft footsteps become louder as they approached. _Shit. I have got to be tired if I forgot to lock the door back_ . . . Sanosuke lifted his head from his pillow with some difficulty to meet slightly peeved lavender eyes.

"That was _rude_ de gozaru."

"So is disturbing a man's sleep," Sanosuke muttered crossing his arms over his bare chest. "And breaking into a man's house, and then looking at him as if he were Gyunabe or something . . ."

The redhead shrugged unrepentedly. "I need to talk with you."

Sano settled back onto his pillow and closed his eyes swiftly being drawn back into dreamscape though not quick enough. "What about? And make it fast."

"Us."

"There is no _us_, Kenshin," Sano disputed without preamble or much room for argument.

However, Kenshin found a spot, "Well I think there should be, de gozaru."

"And Bhudda's followers think he should go on a diet, but you can't always get what you want."

Exasperated, Kenshin was ready to pull out his sword and stab Sanosuke into submission. Had he been that bullheaded when he was younger? If so, his Master had had every right to clock him on the head most of the time. "Sano . . . wake up!"

"What!" the brawler snarled, throwing up his hands and squirming on his bed. "I thought the conversation was over. Sheesh! You woke me up at some ungodly hour yesterday morning and now you don't let me sleep tonight . . ."

"Didn't yesterday afternoon mean anything to you?"

"We swapped spit, big deal. Are you going now?"

"No. You mean to tell me that you didn't feel _anything_?"

"Go home. Do you want me to spare your pride?"

"I think I'll stay. What are you trying to say, Sano?"

"Don't you ever sleep? Your kissed sucked."

"Rarely. You're lying."

"Well that explains why you're so highstrung. Try me."

"You haven't seen me 'highstrung' _yet_. I think I will, de gozaru." That said Kenshin sank to his knees and clasped Sanosuke's face between his hands before molding their mouths together, tongue easily sliding between pliant lips. Sanosuke couldn't help but groan with want before realizing what he was doing and shoving Kenshin away.

Wiping his mouth with back of his hand Sanosuke glared at the slightly smirking redhead. "Good _night_, Kenshin." The samurai shook his head and promptly sat down on Sanosuke's ankles. "Kenshin!" Laying his petite body along Sanosuke's legs it was a second before the brawler realized that in doing so Kenshin's mouth was lined up with . . . "_KENSHIN_!" he gasped; feeling the first touch of breath _there_ through the thin sheet.

Intense lavender eyes looked up to meet Sanosuke's shocked golden brown ones. "Like I told you," the redhead began allowing his tongue to dip down and dampen the sheet, smiling evilly at Sano's sharp intake of breath. "I think I'll stay, de gozaru . . ."

* * *

Takani Megumi sighed contentedly as she made her way home. The sun was not quite ready to light her way, but at least her patient's fever had broken and would be just fine now. Looking down the street Megumi paused, realizing that Sanosuke's apartment was up the road. _That bum_, she thought, not unfondly. Perhaps she would go wake him up and have him pretend to be a man and walk her home. That would be fun at least. Taking a few steps forward brought Sano's place into view and then Megumi paused yet again as bright red hair appeared in Sano's doorway. _Kenshin . . . _ Sanosuke was there too, wrapped in his bedsheets and obviously naked aside from that. The redhead reached up and pulled Sanosuke down to his level to kiss him passionately on the mouth before the brawler pushed him away and closed the door in his face. _And Sanosuke . . ._ Takani Megumi blinked. "Oh my . . ."


	6. Chapter 5

**SEEKING SANOSUKE**

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is a product of Nobuhiro Watsuki that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Himura Kenshin + Sagara Sanosuke, Himura Kenshin + Tomoe Yukishiro.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Chapter 5 :: Meiji 10 ::

* * *

**

Sagara Sanosuke woke up later, _much later_ that day and was starving. He'd already resolved not to think about the wee morning hours and all the delicious things a certain redhead could do with his mouth, and decided to go to the Akabeko for a late breakfast . . . A very _big_ late breakfast, charged to the rurouni's account. And he'd make sure Kenshin vice Kaoru paid for it too.

Smiling at the prospect, Sanosuke rose from his futon, smile faltering a bit once aches he hadn't previously noticed made themselves known. Looking down at himself as he dressed he couldn't help but marvel at the wide range of distorted hickies he'd accumulated through the night and was glad no one would think anything of it considering his reputation.

Once ready to face the day, Sagara Sanosuke departed for his destination at a slow amble. At the Akabeko, Sanosuke found Tae and Tsubame standing outside waiting for him amazingly enough, and so was inclined to wonder why.

"Nishiki-e?" He reiterated as though he hadn't heard right the first time.

"Yes" Tae began in explanation. "A new picture seller came today, but he's so popular he's sure to sell out, and we can't leave the restaurant.

"So you want me to go buy some for you?"

"Yes, would you?" Tae queried hopefully.

Looking around for a way out of this predicament Sanosuke spotted Kaoru's pupil. "You should ask Yahiko, not me-" he started only to be cut off by the indignant boy.

"I'm _working!_ Unlike some people I could mention . . ." Yahiko protested returning to intently scubbing the floor of the Akabeko.

Tae sighed, irritated, "Well, all right, I'll treat you to lunch," she proposed.

_Well there went my revenge_ "Fine. I guess that's about right."

Tae snorted, "It's all been on your tab up till now." _Don't be too arrogant._

"Hey, do I go around pointing out all your shortcomings?" Sanosuke frowned, as he wondered _How'm I supposed to pay, anyway?_ "Well, what kind of picture do you want?"

"The Swordsman Iba Hachirou" by Tsukioka Tsunan!" the businesswoman gushed excitedly.

Sanosuke cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, the dashing hero from the Bakumatsu, Hachirou of the Sekiwan. Didn't think you had that kind of taste."

Tae merely giggled.

"Umm . . ." Tsubame began slightly cowering behind Tae as she tried to get Sanosuke's attention.

"Yeah?" the brawler asked.

"Um, no . . . it's nothing."

"If you want to say something, you gotta come out and say it. So what is it?"

" . . . no . . ." Tsubame managed to stutter out, and then turned away.

Sanosuke shook his head, slightly irritated but that was his normal mood anyway, and then turned to leave. "Okay, Tsukioka's "Iba Hachirou," . . . two of 'em . . ." he muttered and couldn't help but smile at Tsubame's delighted gasp.

Sanosuke strolled over to the picture seller's stall. Immediately bumping into a redhead he had no desire to see at the moment.

"Sano?" Kenshin wondered, tapping his shoulder lightly to get his attention. He hadn't even said excuse me, and the samurai was curious about the sudden cold treatment. Sanosuke couldn't be mad about the night previous, he'd had fun, the redhead had made sure of it.

"Oh, it's you two," Sanosuke remarked offhandedly upon seeing Kaoru's questioning gaze at the look that had passed between he and Kenshin.

"Nishiki-e?" Kenshin questioned as a change of topic before Kaoru could comment. Perhaps Sanosuke would rather explain his sudden interest in the artwork. "How unusual."

"Maybe a beauty?" Kaoru questioned, wondering what kind of taste the brawler leaned toward when it came to things of culture.

"Hmph," Sanosuke snorted.

"Maybe something erotic?" Kenshin guessed before he could stop himself. Sanosuke was instantly glowering at him again.

"Oh my," Kaoru breathed once she'd thought about how _sensual_ Nishiki-e could become.

"Hmph," the brawler snorted again. "Tae, from the Akabeko asked me to get her something. It's not for me," he explained. Before Kenshin or Kaoru could say anything more he turned the merchant. "Hey, two of Tsukioka Tsunan's "Iba Hachirou."

"Tsunan's "Hachirou"? You're in luck, these are the last two. Tsunan's pictures are very popular, we always sell out fast. Two pictures will be ten sen," the merchant replied as he handed the goods over to Sanosuke.

The brawler looked down at Kenshin. _What do you know, revenge after all_ "Kenshin, give me some money."

"Oro!" the samurai fumed as Sanosuke held out his hand waiting, arching an eyebrow that spoke volumes between them. _You owe me,_ the eyebrow seemed to say. Kenshin pulled out the desired amount and handed it over to Sanosuke.

Smiling pleasantly again Sanosuke forked over the cash to the vendor. "I'd heard about this stuff but I'm surprised there are so many," he began conversationally, looking over the collection of portraits.

"There are a lot of figures from the Bakumatsu," Kenshin noted as he sidled up next to him, glad when Sanosuke didn't shove him some where else. _Good, then he can't be too mad._

"Yeah. They sell 'em as souvenirs of Tokyo. Iba Hachirou's from the Bakufu but he came from Edo," Sano answered. He stopped and picked up one of the pictures almost casually.

"Sano?" Kenshin wondered upon seeing a poleaxed expression cross his _lover's_ face.

"This is . . . Boss Sagara!" the brawler exclaimed.

"Oh, that one?" the merchant queried. "That's by Tsunan too, but it's not selling at all. But what can you expect, drawing that guy from a false government army-?"

Kenshin and Kaoru both pounced on the guy to cover his mouth, then glanced back to Sanosuke, waiting for the explosion about justice and the Sekihoutai not being false in the least bit. However, they were a bit surprised when all the ex-gangster did was grab the man up by his shirtfront and shake him a little.

"This guy . . . where is he?" Sano demanded. "Tell me where this Tsunan guy is!"

"He's at the Dobu Ita houses at the edge of town. But he hates people. You can go but he won't see you!" the merchant squealed. Sanosuke dropped him and took off down the road muttering beneath his breath.

* * *

A few minutes later Sanosuke stood before the Dobu Ita houses. He looked around a bit, debating on whether the direct approach would do him any good or if he should just break in, kick ass and ask questions later. Deciding on the former Sanosuke raised his hand to politely knock on the door. "Mr. Tsukioka, Mr. Tsukioka. Are you there, Mr. Tsukioka?" When that didn't yield the desired results what little of Sanosuke's patience snapped and he raised his hand yet again to pound on the door. "I know you're in there, Tsukioka Katsuhiro, from the Sekihoutai!"

The door flew open, producing the artist, a darkly handsome young man no older than Sanosuke. He was wearing a paisley bandanna and dressed in a flashy jacket with a weird pattern. And even though he was older than the last time he'd seen him, Sanosuke knew him on sight.

"I thought so," the brawler remarked. "You had to be the one who drew this."

Recognising who it was at the front door _Mr Tsukioka_ gasped in surprise "Sanosuke . . ." a slow smile formed on a face not quite used to smiling anymore. "What are you doing here . . .?"

Sanosuke held up the portrait for Mr. Tsukioka to see. "Look at the picture. That's you and me behind the captain. No one else could have drawn this," he pointed out.

Tsukioka's smile was then full fledged. _Sanosuke . . ._ "I see. You're right . . ." the artist murmured inviting him in. _My bestfriend that owes me an adult conversation . . ._

* * *

_He still wears the character for evil - the Sekihoutai holds some special memories for him, I know that . . ._ Kenshin examined the woodblock print of Sagara Souzou, sighing wistfully. He'd swapped it from the vendor when he wasn't looking but somehow couldn't feel too bad about it. No wonder Sanosuke didn't want to let him go, the man was stunning; easily able to slip into the role of hero in children's fairy tales. The slight smile portrayed on his face was catching enough to be remembered always and treasured . . .

Kenshin reached up to inspect a lock of his own shaggy red bangs and frowned at it. It was nothing like the sleek ebony tresses of the Boss Sanosuke insisted upon remembering. _Tall, dark, and impossibly handsome . . ._ When thought of like that the samurai could easily see his not-quite lover fitting into the description . . . and not only him either. He recalled the person he'd seen today - upon following Sanosuke - with concern. _Tsukioka Katsuhiro . . ._ He easily fit the description too; and he was Sekihoutai . . . and Sanosuke hadn't displayed an inch of irritation when in the painter's presense nor had he commented about the night previous; not even a wink meant for his eyes only. _Sanosuke . . . don't leave me . . ._


	7. Chapter 6

**SEEKING SANOSUKE**

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is a product of Nobuhiro Watsuki that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Himura Kenshin + Sagara Sanosuke, Himura Kenshin + Tomoe Yukishiro.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Chapter 6 :: Meiji 10 ::

* * *

**

The next day Sanosuke ambled up to the dojo, his heart heavy. He and Katsu had discussed some things the night previous and he couldn't get it out of his mind. Seeing his . . . _friend_ standing beside Kaoru as he approached, Sanosuke plastered on a slightly more cheerful exterior. "Hey, no worries, just an old buddy." He informed them.

Kaoru loudly proclaimed, "You're joking!"

Following her cue Kenshin did likewise, "You mean Tsukioka Tsunan is an old friend of yours?"

"You don't sound that surprised," Sanosuke noted, scratching his spikey hair as he shrewdly regarded them.

"Of course we are, aren't we, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin replied smiling guilelessly.

"_Really_ surprised, Kenshin," Kaoru echoed sweetly.

"Well, whatever. We thought we'd have a reunion party. Do you mind if we use the dojo?"

"That's fine, I guess, but . . ." Kaoru began pleasantly, but then thought a little more about it. "Where are you going to get the money to . . . You're not sponging off me again! No way! Absolutely not!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Leave that to me. Well, thanks a lot. Oh yeah, tell Tae and the little girl to come too. They'd probably enjoy it." Sanosuke turned to go and wasn't too surprised when his redheaded shadow reattached to his side.

Once they were out of Kaoru's hearing, Kenshin then spoke. "Sano . . . Are you mad about that night?"

"No," the brawler answered shortly.

Kenshin sighed. Sanosuke wasn't making it easy. "Then why have you been ignoring me, de gozaru?"

Sanosuke paused, then turned to look Kenshin directly in the eyes. "Look, you got what you wanted, now leave me alone."

"But Sano that's not . . ." Kenshin stopped upon seeing the glower leveled at him. _Great . . . he's irritated again._

* * *

That night at the party . . .

Kenshin couldn't help but wince at the display of foodstuffs before him. _Shit_, he thought. Tsukioka Katsuhiro had money, a precious commodity he couldn't claim at the moment, especially since paying that ten sen for Sanosuke had hurt his wallet something awful.

"What," Kaoru remarked, glowering at Sanosuke, "when you said to leave it to you, you meant you were sponging off Mr. Tsunan?"

"Look, like I always say . . . 'What's mine, is mine. What's yours, is also mine,'" the brawler explained, smiling as Katsu merely shrugged when Kaoru asked him if he minded it all.

"Sano . . ." Kenshin scolded mildly receiving only a smirk instead of the customary glare. Being with Katsu really did put him in a good mood, the samurai supposed.

"Well, don't worry about the details. Let's demolish a few of these bottles!" Sanosuke replied holding up a bottle of sake and claiming it as his.

As everyone else was chowing down on the bounty of food laid before them and drinking, Kenshin noticed that the last of the Sekihoutai members were stepping outside for a private word. Kenshin supposed that he couldn't blame them for wanting to be alone after so long, however that didn't stop him from conveniently needing to go to the bathroom at that moment.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Katsu was saying as Kenshin came within hearing range.

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke queried innocently.

Katsu donated a dirty look to Sanosuke. "He keeps giving me the _evil eye_. He your new _Boss_?"

"No . . . just probably thinks he owns me or something after that night . . ."

"That night . . .?" Katsuhiro wondered, wiggling an eyebrow with innuendo.

Sanosuke fought down a blush. "Adult conversation stuff Katsu," he gritted out through his teeth. That outburst made Kenshin impossibly giddy however; it meant that Sanosuke wasn't just irked all the time by him.

"Oh . . . I'm telling Boss Sagara when next I see him . . ."

"Save your breath, that busy body, no good, nosy little spirit already knows . . . _and_ has even given his blessing . . ."

"Did you want his blessing . . . Sanosuke?" Katsu asked then, suddenly back to his usual dark and serious self, voice a bare whisper.

Sanosuke placed a hand on Katsuhiro's shoulder meeting his dark green eyes as he shook his head. "No."

"So you're with me tonight?" the artist asked. His voice was hopeful.

"Definitely," Sanosuke's answer was firm.

Kenshin silently withdrew from his spot with an extreme desire to drink some more.

* * *

A good time was had by all and later, when the sushi was gone, the bottles emptied and Tae and Tsubame were huddled together under a blanket, Kaoru curled up dreaming of Kenshin, Yahiko passed out on the floor, and Kenshin slept propped against a wall, the two young Sekithoutai members decided to make their move.

"Well . .." Sano began as he and Tsukioka stood up, "looks like it's time to go."

"Did you even enjoy your last meal?"

"Not really. But I didn't really think I would. The girls at the Akabeko have fed me plenty of times, so this is to pay them back. What about you? Enjoy your first party in the last ten years?

"Che. Not at all." Tsukioka answered.

"You're so dark." Sanosuke remarked earning a slight smile from his best friend.

After a moment of companionable silence between them Katsu questioned ". . . Are you sure about this, Sanosuke?"

"It's stupid, but I have to do this."

"I see. So you've chosen the Sekihoutai over the present. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Let's hurry. If we take too long getting the bombs, by the time we get to the office the night will be over."

Katsuhiro left however Sanosuke lingered a moment to regard all of his friends. "Sorry, guys. I'd explain, but you wouldn't understand. I guess I'm just one of the Sekihoutai at heart." On his way out, the brawler paused yet again to look at his one time lover; seeing the drunken rurouni, but also the sensual side of him, naked and sweating, arching into him, making him cry out with passionate abandon. Sanosuke shook his head adamantly to clear it. Thoughts such as those meant nothing in the end. "Kenshin, when we meet again I'll be a great criminal. You can even take me out with the sakabatou . . ."

He closed the door behind him unknowing that the redhead's eyes had opened and he'd stood.

* * *

About three hours later, lost in the darkness of a night without stars, two young men from the Sekihoutai stood before the central office of the Department of the Interior, lighting off the bombs Katsuhiro had made, starting a raucous and surprising the few watchmen outside its gates. As the guards scattered Sanosuke and Katsu ran up to the high outer wall and put there backs against it so as not to be seen. Sanosuke placed his foot into Tsukioka's cupped hands and leaped to the top, turning to help him up.

_ Before the Sekihoutai was formed, I heard the captain used arson and theft against the Bakufu, but . . . Kenshin's mouth hovered just above his, petite body wriggling between his thighs . . ._ I love you Sano . . . Sanosuke shoved those thoughts even further away, he'd noticed that his friend had yet to latch on to his hand. "What's wrong, Katsu? What did you stop for . . ."

Looking down, Sanosuke's brow furrowed as he saw the object of his thoughts standing on the other side of the wall.

"Kenshin . . ." he gasped . . . before offering his best, irritated glower at the rurouni's appearance. _Now isn't the best of times to play hero, Kenshin, I told you I don't need you to rescue me . . ._

"You beat us here . . . who are you?" Katsuhiro wondered.

"Himura Battousai. Once the legendary Hitokiri."

"Really . . . the Hirokiri Battousai we heard about . . ." Tsukioka bit his lip minutely, glancing back at his friend worriedly. "You came to take Sanosuke back?" he asked.

"No . . . that is for Sano to choose." Kenshin answered, meeting the brawler's shocked golden brown eyes minutely. "There would be no sense in my doing so. I am here to stop your crimes."

"So the Ishin Shishi again stand in our way. But, this time," Katsu produced two bombs, "we cannot lose! Take this!" He lit the fuses and threw them, however Kenshin sheared the fuses off and they fell harmlessly to the ground.

Angry at being impeded so easily Katsu pulled out another couple bombs, only as he lit another one Sanosuke put out the fuse before he could throw it. "Katsu, let it go. You can't beat him and this is taking too much time. The guards'll be back in a minute. Before the artist knew it was coming Sanosuke punched him in the gut.

"Sa . . . no . . ." Katsu gasped as his vision blurred.

Sanosuke held him close as Katsu collapsed in his arms, "Don't think badly of me," he murmured against his friend's brow, placing a conciliatory kiss to his forehead.

He looked up to see Kenshin's hopeful lavender gaze on him; Sanosuke promptly turned his back, his own brown eyes hooded by his lashes. "I didn't do it for you," he muttered.

"Oro?"

"I did it for Katsu. I just found him again, and I don't feel like hearing Boss Sagara fuss at me when I see him again." Still holding Katsu firmly held in his arms Sanosuke took a step away from Kenshin. "I'm going to take him home before he gets into trouble . . ." The sound of of steel scraping against its scabbard caused Sano's foot to falter. The redhead pricked his back with the tip of his sakabatou.

"Wait. One more fight, de gozaru."

Sanosuke spun around and gave Kenshin a curious look. "What are you talking about, Kenshin, we don't have time for that."

"Then you forfeit, and I win, de gozaru . . ."

"Well I don't think so," Sanosuke muttered, ire rising. "What's the stakes?"

"Your heart."

"_What_?"

"If I win, then you give me a chance, a full chance, if you win then we never had this conversation unless you say it was so."

"That's crap Kenshin, you know you'll win."

"Okay." The redhead sheathed his sword and put up his fists in a defensive position.

"That's crap too Kenshin, you can't fight worth dirt. I'll win."

The Samurai sighed. "There's no happy medium is there?"

"No," Sanosuke answered curtly, turning to go once more. However Kenshin's pitiful query stopped him this time.

"Sano . . . was being with me so bad then?"

It was a moment before Sanosuke answered, as if he'd had to search his entire soul first for the answer. "No," the brawler finally sighed tiredly. Carefully laying his bestfriend down and taking a step away from him, Sanosuke met Kenshin's eyes once again, standing in classic passive-defensive stance. "Lets do this."


	8. Chapter 7

**SEEKING SANOSUKE**

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is a product of Nobuhiro Watsuki that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Himura Kenshin + Sagara Sanosuke.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Epilogue:: Meiji 10 :: The Next Day ::

* * *

**

Tsukioka groaned painfully before his memories returned to him and then he bolted upright. "This is . . . my room . . ." he breathed before catching sight of the now empty closet which had once housed the precious explosives he'd spent the last ten years making.

"If you're looking for the bombs, Kenshin took them all. He's going to find some out of the way spot to bury them," Sanosuke informed his as he came into the room carrying a cup of tea on a tray. He laid it across Katsu's lap.

"Damn him! That government bitch!"

"Stop it," Sanosuke reprimanded shortly. "He did the right thing." Before Katsu could dispute that, Sanosuke continued, "Listen to me, I was going to stop you anyway even if Kenshin hadn't of been there. I couldn't watch you do something like that in the Sekihoutai name in silence . . . Katsu . . . the government already blames the captain and the Sekihoutai. They say we did something dirty. That's not what the captain hoped for. He lived for the ideal of equality for the four classes. Now, after so long, we can't prove them right and act like scum, y'know . . ."

"Damn it, Sano, I don't remember smiling once in the last ten years until I saw you three days ago . . . You only say that because you fuck him . . ." Tsukioka snarled.

Sanosuke merely shook his head, not deigning to get upset. He knelt beside Katsu and leaned in, kissing him softly on the mouth. Startled, the artist pushed back, but then, realizing Sano's intent, allowed him to kiss him again, with just tad more enthusiasm. Breaking away, Sanosuke smiled full-fledged at his best friend. "Kenshin and I won't be together always, Katsuhiro. I'll think of you."

Katsu gave him a rude shove toward the door, though he was smiling just as brightly when Sano looked back at him. "Get out."

* * *

Leaving Tsukioka Katsuhiro's place, Sanosuke reflected that it was going to be a long and lonely walk to the dojo. Katsu wasn't likely to want to see him for a while, despite leaving there under relatively good circumstances. Damn shame considering that they'd only just found each other.

_Sanosuke . . ._

Perhaps not so lonely . . . "I'm ignoring you."

_Sanosuke . . ._ Sagara Souzou's voice was reproachful.

"Don't you 'Sanosuke' me," the brawler huffed, frowning as the spirit materialized and floated beside him. "I thought ghost could only come out at night, and stay in one place when they did."

_Crying souls, remember?_

"Katsu just . . ." Sanosuke began in explanation.

_I know. He won't stay mad at you long though._

"Wonderful, now what else?"

Placing a carefully clueless expression on his face Captain Sagara pointed to himself, dark eyes wide and curious, _Oro?_

"Not you too . . ." Sano groaned dramatically shaking his head.

_I was under the impression that you were fond of that . . .?_

"Well if you know that, then why are you here? Aside from the whole Katsu deal anyway?"

_You going to give him a chance?_

"According to our dual last night I guess so . . ."

_It was a draw . . ._ Sagara pointed out.

"If you know so much, why do you ask me?" Sanosuke demanded, giving his old boss his perfected 'Pissed-Off Glare'.

_Because it was a **draw**_, Sagara stressed.

"Which means nobody wins more or less. Which means that I give him a chance just not a complete one. And he is content that my heart is not completely his and will accept that when I say its over, its over."

_And that's how you want it, Sanosuke?_

"That's how I want it, Boss." He glanced to his side as he passed through the gates of the Kamiya Dojo to see that the ghost of Sagara Souzou had disappeared once again. Sanosuke smiled at that and turned his gaze to scan the perimeter of the dojo, unconsciously seeking an amethyst stare. 

**And when Sagara Sanosuke met Himura Kenshin's lavender orbs he was pleased to find that for the time being they were seeking Sanosuke too . . .**


End file.
